notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanara
Tanara was a region of eastern Middle-Earth.In the Fourth Age it became the center of the competing tribal realms of the Dúranakhi, Sulini, Yinka and the enigmatic Cloud-Lords. *see:T'revor Arain Inhabitants Ainur: *Demons **Demon Horses *Lords of Essence Elves: *Uruli Men: *Cloud-Lords *Dúrakhani *Myri *Sulini *Yinka Orc-kin: *Lugroki *Murlogi Troll-Kind: *Garks (Tanara) *Stone Trolls Regions: Amrillar Bay of Tanara Bay of Urulan Durakhan Duranak Forest Grey Mountains of Tanara Lyak Lyak Bay Merisia Vale Mountain Wall River Narik Settlements and Places of Interest: Achren Archen Blackhorn Pass Capital of the Yink Cloudlord City Duranki Council Chambers Duranki High Temple High Plain of Merisia Hold of the Cult of Ezran Holy Place of the Yinka Holy Ruins of Alimaine House of T'revor Arain Jaarn Jarhaad Council Complex Katchere Lords of the Essence Forge Lyak Merisia Mines near Duranak Forest Mirlinae Mirlinave Monastery of Phaon Navigator Signal Columns Ruvak Shenin Tomb of the Implementor Underground Fortress of the Cloudlords Vault of the Firesword Vault of the Iceblade Vault of the Windsword Vaults of the Narselkin Villa of Randae Terisonen Vurkan Characters Ainur: Evil Spirit of Unlife Kadena Utha Vargus Yugal Elves: Agonar Channi Ysanda Randae Terisonen Teleus Men: Adek Vartan Alaec Kirian Alcidina Chalissa Jaed Jaeth Javan Ker Lorev Kevik Larek Vada Lodi Lorant Shirran Mateshe Milaré the Mage Per Szoran Radi Zirl Ranzi Rilena Romuald Shaukat Shemere Sirien Sten Kirian T'jerak Vakuriax T'keri Lakir T'revor Arain Tacher Tanselo Taiqué Olander Terelin Thelon Toreg Tromel Urivan Valiun Venoyé Yavan Xyrus Other: The Golden Warrior Guardian of Turic The Laen Warrior Sûrt Valkath Groups: Agents of the Unlife Church of Yugal College of Loremasters Cult of Ezran Daruni Olkanin Guides of Vurn-Kye Navigators Religion of Phaon Olvar & Kelvar: Kelvar: Bats Black Bears Brown Bears Cattle Cliff Cats Corals Eagles Fishes Ghida Spiders Grey Bats Horses Insects Kadah Clams Maceo Snakes Meerk Fish Mosquitos Narwhales Ozora Rochan Spiders Seals Shaskan Sheep Silk Worms Small Birds Steardan Tameki Wolves Olvar: Agaath Akbutege Akuga Alaec Alzo Anneke Azelé Basira Bayla Bevolin Blenna Darric Deon Erink Grain Eshtu Ezrin Firs Forb Furk Gaggur Gort Grain Grapes Hristo Idus Berries Ikbal Jiri Jubled Flowers Kenja Kilmakur Kylan Loryaak Mushrooms Luku Moss Morue Nega Nethrum Kelp Nira Oak Oranto Paran Perolk Leaf Purg Radoje Raman Resha Retta Rigni Rud-tekma Sahn Selig Sheku Shuab Siri Somiren Tevy Tyrik Trees Quilvort Berry Vyurk Pollen Yosis Plant Zapic Location Tanara did not appear as a Label on ICE's continental map. However it was stated to lie southwest of Durakhan and because of the Durakhani's suggested kinship to the Wômaw and the Homeland of the Durakhani, which is supposed to have been the densely forested Area to the south of Tanara, this may be a hint for a possible location of Tanara in the north of Wômawas Drûs probably close to Haen in the Wêr Wômaw (the geography also looks quite similar to the western shores of the Wêr).The Fan-Modules Group however chose to place Durakhan in a riverine valley in the mountainous lands north of the Shay Bight.As the Life of T'revor Arain is generally believed to be set in the early Fourth Age, the overall shape of the coastlines might have severely changed from TA 1640, the proposed time the ICE Middle-Earth map. Outer information The Lands of Tanara were originally created for Cloudlords of Tanara a setting of ICE's early Loremaster (ICE Series)|Loremaster-Series]].At the earliest Stage most Loremaster Modules shared a lot of background with ICE's Middle-Earth scenario, in which the character T'revor Arain and the Myri, Shay and Dunraki-peoples were included.Later however ICE incorporated Tanara into it's Shadow World setting and the entirely different Fantasy-Continent Jaiman. Category:Loremaster Category:Wild Lands Category:Farthest East Category:Rolemaster